


Nothing New Except What Has Been Forgotten

by Lorraine



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ambiguity, Amnesia, F/F, Genderswap, Memory Alteration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/Lorraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For trobadora who requested John/Rodney genderswap femslash.  Title taken from a quote by Marie Antoinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New Except What Has Been Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



“Do you ever think there’s something we’re, you know, forgetting?” Ronney asks.

Jane stretches her legs out into the stream and picks up a water smoothed stone between her toes. “Like what?”

Ronney frowns, her mouth a crooked line of unhappiness. “I don’t know. Just something.” She leans closer to Jane and lowers her voice. “I have these dreams. Numbers and a terrible rain and water rising slowly to my chin. They feel . . .” Ronney pauses, drawing frustrated circles in the air with one hand. “Important.”

Jane puts her finger over Ronney’s lips and then leans in to kiss her. Ronney’s mouth is full and lush and she tastes of summer berries, ripe and sweet. Jane kisses Ronney until the tension leaves her body, until she is breathing raggedly into Jane’s mouth, until Ronney is trembling with something other than anxiety. Jane unlaces Ronney’s gown slowly, pulling the ribbons through the holes by increments, smirking as Ronney grows more and more impatient. Finally, Ronney bats Jane’s hands away and opens the gown to the waist with one yank. Jane laughs and splashes her breasts with a handful of icy water, watches Ronney’s pink nipples harden with the cold. Ronney’s breasts feel good in Jane’s mouth, as good as Ronney’s hand moving wetly between Jane’s legs, as good as Ronney’s teeth working on Jane’s neck.

Jane closes her eyes and lets Ronney take her to the brink. She focuses on Ronney’s fingers leisurely fucking her, Ronney’s thumb drawing tight little circles on her clit. Jane concentrates on the cold water wicking up the hem of her dress to the waist and on the softness of Ronney’s belly as Jane licks her way down. Jane refuses to think of her own dreams—of blood and sand and fire, of an ocean that stretches to the horizon and beyond, of flying so high she could hold the stars in her hands.


End file.
